


Freeing

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Markus finds Simon in the evidence room.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Freeing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s no small feat to hack into the precinct, and even as the glass doors smoothly part for him, Markus half expects to be caught. He has a dozen accomplices inside the building—the receptionist on his side and other parked officers running interference; if everything goes according to plan, he’ll be in and out before the few humans still there after hours even realize he came. He wears a fitted suit and a low-drawn toque anyway, just in case, though he has no LED to hide. His face is still a known one. He bypasses the pixilated panel, because its been disabled long enough to admit him entrance. The final door lifts, and a horrible chill runs along all of Markus’ plating. 

The wall of evidence looms before him. Simon’s battered body is mounted on it like a trophy, hanging limp and lifeless. His gorgeous eyes have been erased, now fogged over blue, and blood drips down his chiseled jaw. A gaping hole’s cut into his chest—a wound that pains Markus to see. It’s like one of Carl’s old horrific paintings, except it’s _real_ and cuts Markus like a knife. Markus wasn’t prepared for how much it would sting. 

But he can’t afford to lose his mind like a human lover would. He shuts down that part of himself and steels over. He marches forward, analyzing as he goes, taking in the components that still work and the one that’s missing. Another model hangs from the far side, its limbs broken away, its uniform caked in dried thirium. It has the same face as Simon, but also the part he needs. There’s a split second where he’s paralyzed, because he doesn’t want to cannibalize one of his own. But he can see that android can’t be saved. _Simon can._

Markus crosses the room. It kills him to tear a piece off the android’s face, but he does it, thinking only of _Simon_ , Simon’s gentle touch and Simon’s sage words, Simon’s soft lips brushing over his ear. He’s missed Simon so much, more than he ever thought he could. He knew his revolution would need sacrifices. He thought he was prepared for it. But losing Simon was like losing a part of himself—it left a giant hole in his program that nothing else could fill. He brings the component back to his sleeping boyfriend and slots it into place. 

Simon’s LED flickers back to life. He gasps, as though he has lungs to fill, head lifting up. Markus can’t leave him on the peg. As gently as possible, Markus lifts Simon off the holder and tears him from the wall, then sinks down to the floor, just holding him, letting his slack body recover. Simon’s head swivels in his arms, sightless eyes staring up at him. The terror’s thick in Simon’s voice when he says, “It’s dark.”

“I know,” Markus murmurs. He lets his skin peel away and brushes his bare hand across Simon’s cheek, letting their minds interface, their link reengage. He felt it when Simon _died_ —felt their connection shatter. It nearly broke him. 

Simon chokes out, “Markus?”

“I’m here,” Markus promises. He holds Simon tighter, draws Simon closer to him. “It’s okay.”

“Where am I?” Simon tries to look around. It must be horrifying to lose his eyes so swiftly, but Markus tries to share the vision—fills Simon’s program with still shots of where they are. 

“In the evidence room at the police station. But I’m going to take you home now. Back to Jericho.”

“Jericho...” Simon breathes it like a prayer. Then he reaches up to cup Markus’ face, thumbing Markus’ cheek as though he can’t believe it’s real and needs to feel it for himself. Markus closes over that hand and gives it a little squeeze. Simon chokes out, “You should’ve left me. It was dangerous to come here, and the movement—”

Markus quiets him with a light kiss—just a chaste brush across his lips. Simon falls silent, and Markus promises, “I won’t leave you again.” He regrets doing it the first time. It’s a mistake he’ll never repeat. Simon doesn’t fight him. 

Markus gathers Simon closer. He draws Simon against his broad chest and guides Simon’s arms around his shoulders. Maybe Simon will walk again, but not now, not when they need to leave as soon as possible. Markus pushes back up to his feet with Simon safety nestled in his arms. 

He walks right out of the station and into the pouring rain, out into the night, and takes his lover home.


End file.
